Shadows of the Past
by C4ttY24
Summary: The Sequel for Chapter 4 from 'Brain damage' Very sad. Rated T for heart-break and Character death! [Complete!]


**C4tty24:** Hey, Guys! A little warning: If you can't read sad storys then please go back ... If you do read on then pls try to not cry ...

**Ichigo:** Why _´try to not cry`_?

**C4tty24:** It's really sad ... I almost cried as I write it ... I have a heart that can break really fast ...

**Kisshu:** What is happening in this story?

**C4tty24:** Something sad about a boy who lost the most loved person in his life!

**Kisshu:** oh ...

**C4tty24:** Yeah ... So please go on and enjoy the story!

**I DO NOT OWN TMM!**

* * *

**Shadows of the past  
**

She held me tight to her. She was so warm but even she wasn't strong enough.

I still can remember her beautiful hair. It was so soft and a beautiful green colour. Her soft golden eyes were like stars at the day and like suns in the night.

I never feared anything when she hugged me. Every night she whispered my name and sang a song for me to fall asleep. Everything was perfect till the day she got sick.

Our healers tried everything to rescue her but everyone failed. No one could save her.

One night she told me that everything would be alright. That I didn't need to be scared. That she would protect me from any harm. She will be with me. If she was now gone or not, she will be forever with me.

The next night I was lying next to her. She was weak. I heard the doctor mention that she wouldn't live very long anymore. The time went by so fast. I didn't want to let her go. She meant so much to me.

She was my sun. She was the person who gave me all that. She was the one who let me live. She was my guardian angel. She was the one who never want to let me go. She was my mother and no mother want to let go from their child.

She was holding my tightly. I could hear her weak heart. It made slowly rhythms. She breathed very hard. Her eyes were closed. Oh how I wished I could have looked into her eyes. Her curls went down her back till her lower waist.

I look exactly like her. She said me one time that I was her special boy and only I can make her happy. The day when she said that to me I smiled. I smiled the whole day. Even in my sleep I could feel the smile on my lips.

It didn't hold very long. Two days after she told me that, she got sick. I was scared. The best healer came into our house but everyone left without making my mother feel better. No one could know what she had got. The healers meant that they never saw such a sickness.

My mother was lost. She would die because of a stupid sickness. I cried. I cried a whole day. I hide in a little hole nearby our house. My mother found me. She took me into her arms and whispered things into my ear. She calmed me down even in a worse state like that.

I knew that she was trying hard to remain calm. And she succeeded. She never cried. She smiled every day. And I tried my best to smile with her.

Now she is laying her with me in her arms. I snuggled up into her chest and I heard her heartbeat. It was very weak and slow. I could feel my cheeks burn up, slightly. I fought back the tears. These painful tears.

"My little boy … why are crying, huh? There is no need to cry. I told you that everything will be alright. Even if I will be gone … I will be forever with you. You are my special boy. And if you wouldn't be then I had already lost this fight. You are my ever thing, my little angel …" her soft voice spoke up and I swear that she is smiling.

Like my mother said. I'm her special boy. I'm her little angel!

The pain in my chest grew as I felt my mother coughing. She took deep breaths and spoke up again.

"Sweetie … you are the only reason why I fought against this sickness. Like I said if I really can't win this fight … even in the darkest hour of live I will be forever with you … did you hear me?"

I nodded into her chest. I heard her heart slow down.

"Mommy … why do you have to go through this pain? Why did it have to be you?"

"Sweetie … the destiny went his own way … what did I teach you, sweetie?"

"Where is shadow, there's a light?"

"Yes, sweetie … it might be now a shadow part in your life to lose me … nut someday there will be light … light in form of love or luck … someday you might make a miracle that will change your life permanently … but to do such a thing … you need to go first trough the shadow … through the darkness … Sweetie?"

"Yes, Mommy?"

"Promise me one thing …"

"What, Mommy?"

"Promise me that you will live your life until the end … promise me that you will be strong and never look back to the past … that you will only look into the future … promise me that …"

"I promise …"

"Thank you, Sweetie …"

She was crying. Now she was crying. I knew that her end will be near. She is really scared. Not because of the death … she was scared about me … her only child … she didn't want to leave my side. I knew it. Every mother wants to stay with their child. They want to see them grow up, find the love of their live, marry their love. They want to see their grandchild … they want to stay next to you and help you go through everything.

She was crying and it hurted my heart badly. I snuggled closer to her and let my tears ran down my flushed face.

"Sweetie … what is in front of you but you can't see it?"

I didn't reply and only cried my little eyes into her chest.

"Sweetie …?"

"What is in front of you but you can't see it, Mommy?"

"The future my darling … the future …"

Her heart stopped and her body relaxed. My eyes hurted so much because I tried to hold back the new tears. I couldn't. Tears ran down my red cheeks and I snuggled up to the lifeless body next to me.

I cried myself to sleep. The next day when I woke up my mother was gone and I was in a white room. There were four persons. One was a tall man with short brown hair and dark eyes. The other one was a woman with dark purple almost black hair and light brown eyes. The other ones were kids. One was older than me and had dark purple hair and dark eyes. The other one had brown hair and orange eyes like caramel. He was very small and the woman held him into her arms. The two kids seemed to be both boys.

They smiled at me. A sad smile. The purple haired boy walked over to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"We are the Ikisatashis'. We will be your new family." the purple haired boy said with a happy smile.

"Where is my mommy?" I asked.

No one replied they only looked sad and even the baby was about to cry.

"My name is Akina and this is my husband Kouhei. I was the best friend from your mother and as she found out that she was sick she came to me to ask me if she will die if we could take you in. I accepted and now you are here." the woman – Akina – said.

"My name is Pai and the little one over there is Taruto. Welcome to your new family!" the purple haired boy – Pai – smiled at me and I smiled back, slightly.

The little brown haired boy – Taruto – winked with his hand and Akina and Kouhei smiled softly at me.

"What's my name now?" I asked curiously.

"Your name is Ikisatashi Kisshu, sweetie." Akina said with a smile.

I liked the name and smiled back at her. Not because of my new name mostly because she calls me exactly like my mother did.

_´I miss you so much, Mommy! I hope you are happy wherever you are! `_

* * *

**C4tty24:** So ... I hope you liked it ... and I really hope that some tears left some eyes HAHA

**Kisshu:** Why do you have to make my life so misareable?!

**C4tty24:** Because first of all you have a bad past and second it's funny to write about my favourite charakter HEHE

**Kisshu:** °blush°

**Catty24:** Anyway this was a One-Shot so don't hope for a next chapter! You can Review but no one need to! **SAYONARA, MINNA!**_  
_


End file.
